


Poetry for Fish

by hewaslost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewaslost/pseuds/hewaslost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think it's a good idea to write poems. </p><p>I find them more challenging than writing fic, as I find it difficult to be concise without losing magnitude. </p><p>So, this will hopefully be a series of poems that I'll update on an ad-hoc kind of basis as a way of keeping me challenged.<br/>I presume in time that they'll be multiple pairings, characters, and perspectives, and whilst I've given it a rating of General Audiences for now, I presume that will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Around your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really, really welcome.

* * *

                                                         

                                                                                 you spin me

                                                                                       round

                                                                             round  
                                                                                                 round  
                                                                              'til I don't know  
                                                                                                  left  
                                                                                         from  
                                                                                right  
                                                                                     up from  
                                                                                      down

                                                                          which path lies ahead  
                                                                              which one behind

                                                                               but you reach out

                                                                                              touch me  
                                                                      your hand on my shoulder  
                                                                                               and I  
                                                                                     know where I am  
                                                                               

                                                                                       your heart  
                                                                                                  head  
                                                                                                     home


	2. It Was Not My Lips

                                                                                This place is sacred  
                                                                                                 is holy  
                                                                                there burned a fire  
                                                                                which could never  
                                                                                be extinguished

                                                                                I may die  
                                                                                a hundred       deaths  
                                                                                             thousand  
                                                                               

                                                                                But it will  
                                                                                never fade  
                                                                                          die down  
                                                                                          go out

                                                                                Breathe in and  
                                                                                remember me  
                                                                                then it shall  
                                                                                burn forever  
                                                                                                                                           I touched you  
                                                                                                                                           when I saved you

                                                                                save yourself  
                                                                                when you touch me


	3. Pull Up Your Lungs

                                                                                this body is  
                                                                                                 innate  
                                                                                to you  
                                                                                                 foreign   
                                                                                to me

                                                                                so I watch  
                                                                                as you do  
                                                                                the things I   
                                                                                never could  
                                                                                                                                                once  
                                                                                                                                     I managed to clench my fist  
                                                                                                                                                and sometimes  
                                                                                                                                     I can bear my teeth  
  
                                                                                     but  
                                                                               for the most part  
                                                                                     I'm  
                                                                               static as the water  
                                                                                                  I drowned in

                                                                                                                                          

                                                                                                                                     I was only ever moved  
                                                                                                                                     by the lakes that are  
                                                                                                                                     your eyes


	4. She is Tea and I am Sea

                                                                               I have lost you  
                                                                               half a dozen times  
                                                                               at twenty dozen hands.  
                                                                               I collect you from  
                                                                               the lost and found  
                                                                               for war torn boys.

  
                                                                               I pray each time  
                                                                               'let this be the last'  
                                                                               I hear only silence.  
                                                                               I will fix this; yes,  
                                                                               it is broken  
                                                                               but not for long.


	5. And I Wonder, What Good Is It Anyway?

                                                                                You have become  
                                                                                        the light in my viens  
                                                                                        the song in my head  
                                                                                        the warmth in my chest

                                                                                You have replaced  
                                                                                what is  
                                                                                by design  
                                                                                irreplaceable

                                                                                You don't ask  
                                                                                I won't tell  
                                                                                and it will  
                                                                                be my downfall


	6. Traiku

                                                                               Darker than your soul  
                                                                               is the burnt skin on your arm.  
                                                                               You are light itself.


	7. Wichita

                                                                               The days are dark,  
                                                                               the nights are darker,  
                                                                               and there's a fire in your mind  
                                                                               which throws long shadows  
                                                                               over the places you might find joy.

                                                                               Once  
                                                                               we were both made of light.


End file.
